


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

by Littlewildcat



Series: The Avenger Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, High School, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other Characters - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: After his family finds out his relationship with Wade, he is placed under house arrest. He is still in love with the merc and wants his family to like him too. But is the guy really as bad as he seems?





	1. Way to Start a Morning

Peter sighed as he threw on a hoody. After being caught with Wade, he had basically been put under house arrest. Happy had been taking Peter to school and it has been down right embarrassing. He liked Happy and all but was it really necessary for him to walk him to the doors of the school, where everyone can see? And on top of that his papa was making him do all the chores! It’s already been two weeks and it didn’t look like his punishment wasn’t going to end anytime soon. But Peter still was able to text Wade with that burner phone he bought him, but he wanted to seem him in person. He had never been separated this long from him.

“ Peter! Breakfast is ready!” His dad called. 

“ Coming!” He yelled back.

Peter entered the dining area in time to see Steve in his Captain America apron placing a plate of pancakes on the table. The rest of the family was there. His Papochka and dad were already at the table with the former in his SHIELD uniform and the latter in a fancy business suit.  
His sisters were already at the table. Sarah was his half sister with blonde hair and blue eyes and the oldest of the girls at age 8. Winnifred was his other half sister and six years old with brown hair and blue eyes. Maria was his full blooded sister and had Tony’s brown hair and doe like eyes. She was four years old and smiled happily at Peter as he walked in. 

Most of his brothers were there too. Morgan was 16 and was a spitting image of Tony both personality wise and physically. He was one of the reasons his parents waited so long to have kids. The other reason was not at the table yet. His parents never stated those two were the reason why they waited to have more kids, but it was pretty obvious with the amount of trivial those two caused. The youngest member of the family was Jamie who His had had given birth to just last year. Steve had him in his arms as he started to eat his own food.

 

“ Hey, kiddo. Did you see your brother yet?”  
Tony asked. 

Peter shook his head. 

Bucky sighed. “ That freaking kid.” He muttered.

“ Maybe he is just taking a shower,” Steve suggested.

Tony scoffed. 

 

At that a tall alpha male with auburn hair strolled in with a grouchy look on his face. He had Bucky’s blue eyes and it was already apparent he was going to inherit Steve’s larger build.

“ Good of you to show up and where were you last night?” Bucky growled.

He just shrugged nonchalantly.

“ Hey answer your father when he speaks to you,” Tony growled.

James gave his an assessing look. “ And exactly who are you again? Last time I checked you were not my parent and just an omega.”

 

Steve growled. “ Do not talk to him that way. He helped raise you, show some respect.”

James rolled his eyes but didn’t apologize as he began to eat his breakfast. Peter sighed, James has began to become a bigger pain in the ass lately and has even started to stay out late.

Tony turned to Peter, “ I’ll be picking you up today ok? Happy had some errands to run and won’t be able to.”

 

Pete groaned, “ But dad. It’s so embarrassing .”

“ Well next time don’t hang out with Wade. You know why we are doing this.”

Peter just nodded. He wasn’t too surprised.  
His parents didn’t exactly approve of Wade. Hell the Avengers didn’t approve of him.

James snickered. Peter glared at him. 

 

“ What’s so funny?” He asked.

“ Just That the apple doesn’t fall to far from the tree,” he replied.

“ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ Well your omega father was a whore and it’s no surprise your one as well.”

Steve let out a roar that started the table. He was standing up to his full height, Jamie in his arms crying from freight. 

“ That’s enough James! Apologize. I won’t tolerate such behavior.”

James growled back. “ It’s the truth! He did sleep around.”

“ James be respectful! I didn’t raise you that way,” Bucky admonished.

“ Shut Up omega,” He seethed. 

Tony slapped him. “ Don’t talk to him that way. He raised you and took care of you.”

James just glared at his for a minute, the red hand print still on his cheek.

“ Whatever, I’m out of here.” With That James stood up and strode our of the room. 

Bucky sighed and looked down at his plate, saddened by his sons behavior. 

Tony looked worn out too as he gave Bucky a hug. Steve was still glaring at where James left as he tried to calm Jamie down. 

What a way to start a morning. 

-/-

Hi everyone! Due to the popular demand, I am making a sequel. Here is the first chapter and I hope to read your comments. Also I have two fanfics that I am trying to find and would appreciate any help in finding them. 

Please let me know how you like the story:)!

 

I’m looking for a Tony x Steve fanfic. Steve gets teleported into another universe where Tony is locked up after being deemed a criminal. The other universes Steve doesn’t want to interacting with their Tony. Steve has to wait until his tony can open a portal to save him. At the end Steve’s Tony opens a portal and rescues him. The other universe Avengers are wary of him. Tony was able to open the portal by using the i dirt stones and with the help of Jane Foster. At the end the other universe Captain America makes amends with the other universes Tony and it can be alluded that they try to start a relationship.

 

Hi, I just wanted to ask for help regarding finding a fanfiction that I can’t remeber the name of. It is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction. It is about Naruto, who is homeless, volunteer for a research experiment after meeting Iruka. The experiment is about whether a homophobe and homosexual can get along. Naruto is then sent to the island by helicopter with Sasuke, a homosexual. He also receives a pet named Kyuubi or Kurama from the research institute since he the only one he likes is Naruto. On the island Naruto and Sasuke have to do severa activities together such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka, art therapy with Sai and some activities with Gaara and Rock Lee. They fall in love Eventually. However Sai is jealous of Naruto and sets it up where he makes Sasuke think he is cheating when he invites Sakura, Narutos friend from a strip club he works at, hugs Menma, a guy that looks like Naruto.Sasuke gets jealous and the experiment concludes and they go their seperate ways. They find out they were deceived and Sasuke beats the hell out of Sai. They go back to the institute where they have make up sex. Sasuke then wakes up the following morning, realizing he missed a bunch of calls and texts from Itachi and that’s when Itachi hurts through the door to find the man that Sasuke was obsessed with and there a few people behind him from the experiment takingpictures of the two. Please help me find the fanfiction!:)


	2. Along Came Harry

“ How much longer am I going to be dropped off at school?” Peter whined. 

 

“ I don’t know. I’m debating to moving to Cambridge with you when you go to MIT.” Tony said without looking up from his phone.

Peter paled. “ You wouldn’t.”

“ You know I would. And Bucky and Steve have no problem with following along. They Never had the college experience and I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t mind following you to one of those frat parties or even follow you to class.” He said nonchalantly. 

“ But dad! They will embarrass me. I rather have you!”

“ Exactly. I know I’m the cool parent. It will teach you not to go out with alphas like Wade, especially older ones.”

“ Your older than Poppa.”

“ Different story and he’s neither a lunatic and a mercenary. And we are not talking about me. I want you to do better in life.”

 

“ But he’s not so bad. He’s pretty nice and he cares for me. We weren’t even physical. He didn’t want to start a relationship until I turned 18.”

 

“ That doesn’t make me feel any better. He’s a shit show of problems and he’s out of his fucking Mind and a mercenary.”

 

Peter sighed. 

“ Don’t worry there will be others. You are a good looking, smart and kind. You are the complete package. Anyone will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

“ If you say so.”

Tony looked up and smiled at him. Peter smiled back. He never told him of all the bullying at school. He wasn’t exactly popular by any measure. Another thing he like about Wade. He didn’t seem to care about that. 

 

The car stopped and Happy announced their arrival. 

 

“ Remember I’m picking you up.” Tony leaned in and kissed Peter on the cheek.

 

“ I know,” Peter said as he returned the kiss.

 

“ Have a good day!” Tony calles after him. Peter just waved at him as he hurried to class.

-/-

Peter was in 1st period Spanish when he heard his phone go off.  
Wade: So do you feel like Mexican today?

Peter: Can’t meet. Still grounded:(

Wade: I no. I have a plan. Will find you.;)

Peter: My parents will kill you if they see you again.

Wade: Healing factor, remember?

Peter: Still hurts though.

Wade: but you’re worth it.

 

Peter blushed.

Wade: so what do you want?

Peter: tacos with a lot of guacamole 

Wade: why am I not surprised.

Peter: because I order it every time 

Wade: I no. I keep telling you to try the chimichangas.

Peter: I like my tacos. 

Wade: you’re missing out. 

Wade: you’re lucky like like you ;) 

Wade: see you soon.

Peter smiled and put his phone away. He couldn’t wait.

-/-

“ so how did it go with Wade?” Bed asked.

Peter sighed, “ Terrible. They somehow found me and literally crashed into Wade’s living room. I am grounded indefinitely.”

Ned gave a drawn out whistle. “ That sucks.”

“ Tell me about it. Captain America doesn’t give any mercy when it comes to grounding his children.”

Ned shrugged. “ Maybe it was normal in his time.”

 

“ Hey Penis Parker!” 

Peter recognize that voice. He groaned. 

Flash blocked his path, a cocky smirk adorning his face.

“ Mommy still dropping you off at school? I thought you were a senior, don’t they know what? What a loser. Catch you later.” Before he left he slapped Peters books and binder out of his hands, causing it to hit the floor.

Peter sighed as he saw the alpha run to his group of friends, who were laughing and pointing at him.

“ What a dick.” Ned said as he bent down to help Peter collect his things. 

“ You’re telling me? I’ve know the guy since elementary school. He hasn’t gotten any better.”

 

They continued to collect his work until Peter was pretty sure he had everything.

“ Hey is your name Peter?” 

Peter looked up and saw a guy with brown hair and eyes standing in front of him. Peter couldn’t smell what he was. 

“ I think this is yours.” He motioned a piece of paper forward.

“ Oh. Thanks. That’s my math homework. I can’t lose that.” Peter smiled at him.

“ Yeah. Some of those teachers are definitely strict. I never met a calculus teacher that Easy or nice.”

“ I have to agree with you there.”

The bell sounded.

“ Well I guess that’s my cue. It was nice meeting you Peter.” With That he turned away and walked down the hall.

“ Who was that?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged. “ Never seen him before. “

 

-/-

Peter said bye to Ned as he went to his Chemistry class. It was one of his many AP classes that he had decided to take this year.. His dad was so excited when he he had told him. Peter smiled at The memory of his dad calling Rhodey and Pepper and the Avengers to tell them what Peter had done. They all smiled and laughed at his father’s exuberance.   
Apparently none of them had ever imagined him to be a father, but they seemed proud at how good he was at parenting. 

 

Peter took his seat in the back and began to take out his notebook and homework. He liked sitting in the back because it was less likely someone was going to throw something at the back of his head.

 

“ Class,” The teacher called from up front. Peter looked up and saw the boy from earlier standing next to his teacher. “ This is Harry Osborn. He is a new student here and I would like you to give him a warm welcome.”

He heard a murmur if some of the girls in his class at how cute the boy was and who he was. Was he a celebrity? They acted as if he were one. But They weren’t wrong about one thing though: He was very good looking.

“ Harry why don’t you seat next to Peter. There is an open seat at his table right there. Mr. Parker can you please raise your hand? See right there.”

 

Harry smiled at her and walked over to Peter and sat down next to him. 

“ Hi there, looks like we meet again.”

Peter smiled and gave him a shy smile. 

“ My name is Harry by the way.”

“ I’m Peter.”

Harry smiled. “ I remember. I wouldn’t forget that cute of a face. Especially a smart one.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush even more. No one other than Wade had openly flirted with him.

Peter gulped before speaking again. “ So, uh, your new here?”

“ Yeah. My father wanted me closer to home since he thinks I’m old enough to start leaning about the business. Before this I was in boarding school in France.”

They both opened their books as the teacher listed Off the questions and instructed the students to work together. It really wasn’t that much. Peter could probably get it down quite quickly by himself. 

“ What business does your father want you to learn? L- like what does he do?” Peter winced at how nervous he sounded, as if he didn’t know how to speak. 

Harry didn’t comment and just smiled. “ My father is Norman Osborn.”

“ Who?” Peter asked a little confused.

Harry laughed. “ You Really don’t know?”

Peter shook his head, a little confused. Was his father famous? Was he an actor or something? 

“ Norman Osborn. He owns the research company Oscorp.”

 

“ Oh! I know them. Sorry I didn’t connect the dots.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head.

“ Its Fine. How about you? Been here very long?”

“ Yeah all four years.”

“ Do you like it?”

Peter shrugged. “ It’s school. It has its ups and downs.”

“ Hopefully it has more ups though. You’re finished all ready?! I didn’t even do a single problem. Damn I wish I could have helped.”

 

Peter was going to respond when the teacher interrupted and began going over some material.

-/-

“ What are you doing here?” Peter hissed softly as he dragged Wade behind a row of books in the library.

Wade just grinned. “ I wanted to see my favorite spider and deliver his care package,” he said As he held up a plastic bag from that Mexican restaurant he always went to.

Peter smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

“ We are going to get in trouble. My parents are still pissed about me seeing you.”

“ Well it’s not that wasn’t expected.”

“ Wade, you are a terrific boyfriend. It’ll just take them time to see that.”

“ Yeah right after Captain America shoved his boot up my ass right?”

Peter giggled and lightly swatted at Wades chest.

“ Stop it. They’ll eventually come around.”

“ I just wanted to drop this off for you. I can’t stay long.”

Peter frowned at that. “ why what’s wrong?”

“ I got an assignment. I’ll be over seas for two weeks at least.”

Pete sighed. “ I really miss you though. I wish we could see each other more. Me too babe, but this is what I do for a living.”

“ I know, but it doesn’t suck any less.”

“ Now come on give daddy a kiss.”

Peter giggled as he made a disgusted sound as Wade tried to kiss him. Peter finally relented and kissed Wade. 

“ I’ll see you soon.”

Peter waved as Wade disappeared.

He hoped he will be okay.  
-/-

 

After the bell rang Peter dashed for the front of the school, he didn’t want to be ambushed by Flash and his cronies. When he made it out the doors he saw his dad standing outside his Sprite cars, casually leaning against it and waving at him.

“ Peter wait!”

Peter turned around and saw Harry running toward him. Once he reached him, Peter noticed how red in the face he looked as he panted heavily.

“ I- I was trying to catch you. You’re fast,” He panted. 

When he caught his breath he stood straight up and gave him a large smile. “ I just wanted to give you this,” He said as he handed him a slip of paper. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “ I- uh- wanted to give you my number. To like call or something. You know... since we are classmates and all and... “

 

Peter laughed. “ It’s Fine. I’ll call.”

 

“ Really?”

“ May i help you?”

Peter turned and saw Tony standing right next to him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

 

“Ahhh. I thought you looked familiar! Your Norman’s boy. My son And I better get going. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t holding him up. You know us Starks: always busy. “

 

With that Tony steered Peter away from a very startled looking Harry. Peter mouthed sorry at him before looking forward and getting into the car.

-/-

Hi everyone ! Sorry for the late update. School and work has been crazy. I am hoping to do another chapter soon.  
Please leave your comments:) Also please help me find this fic. 

I’m looking for a Tony x Steve fanfic. Steve gets teleported into another universe where Tony is locked up after being deemed a criminal. The other universes Steve doesn’t want to interacting with their Tony. Steve has to wait until his tony can open a portal to save him. At the end Steve’s Tony opens a portal and rescues him. The other universe Avengers are wary of him. Tony was able to open the portal by using the i dirt stones and with the help of Jane Foster. At the end the other universe Captain America makes amends with the other universes Tony and it can be alluded that they try to start a relationship.


	3. At School with Harry

The minute they were in the car, Peter knew his dad would explode when they got home. His dad had been breathing heavily in the car and had his steering wheel in a death grip that turned his knuckles white. He had managed to go it somewhat together until he reached their floor in the tower.

“ I want you to stay the hell away from that boy Peter!” He growled the moment they stepped onto his floor. 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “ I just   
Met him dad and he kinda chased me down at the end of school.”

“ Who chases you?” Peter saw his poppa walk out of the kitchen, a dish rag in hand as if he had been cleaning dishes.

Great. This is just great.

“ Osborne’s kid. He goes to Peters school. The brat had the nerve to chase him down and flirt with him in front of me.”

 

“ Dad he just gave me his number to help him with school work.”

 

“ Peter sweetie the boy was flirting with you. He has no intent on doing schoolwork with you if you give him your number.”

“ Dad you are taking things out of proportions again.”

“ No I’m not. That boy is nothing but trouble! I’ve heard about him during the galas. He sleeps around and just got kicked out of his last boarding school in France. I just didn’t know that he would be sent here. Let me call the bastard Osborn and tell him to make sure his son stays away from you.” 

Tony began walking away to his office. Steve’s eyes opened in horror. “ Honey, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He began as he chased after him. 

“ Please forgive your father, he is just protective.”

Peter turned to see Bucky next to him.

“ Just remember he loved you and wants the best for you.”

 

Peter smiled .” I know. I just wish he would be a little...”

“ Less bat shit?” 

Peter laughed. Bucky smiled.

“ Go put you stuff up kid. Dinner is almost ready.”

Peter nodded and headed toward his room.

-/-

 

Peter was amazed at how his poppa was able to prevent his dad from calling Norman Osborn. He swears at times his stubbornness and sheer will was his super power. It had been a sight to see his dad try and climb over Captain America as he tried to calm down the enraged omega who kept yelling, “ Let him try and get near my son! That fucking bastard!”

 

Peter sighed as he walked up the steps to his school and into the building. 

“ Hey, Peter!”

Peter turned and expected to see Ned. Instead he saw Harry jogging toward him, a big smile on his face.

“ Hi, how are you?”

Peter smiled. “ I’m fine and you?”

“ Pretty good. I’m still getting used to this place. Do you have Spanish first period, by the way?”

Peter nodded. 

“Awesome! So do I. We can walk there together if you’re fine with that.”

“ It doesn’t bother me.”

“ Great.” Harry gave him a bright smile.

 

“ By the way, I’m sorry about my dad yesterday. He can get over protective at times.”

Harry gave a nonchalant wave of his hand. “That’s fine. I completely understand. He’s just looking out for your best interest. But i didn’t know you were Tony Stark’s son.”

 

Peter have a sheepish smile and nodded his head.

“ Well That would explain why you are so smart. You solved all those Chester equations like it was no problem.”

“ I’m not that smart,” Peter muttered bashfully.

“ Of course you are! That’s high level stuff. What college are you planning to go to? MIT? I know that’s your father alma mater.”

“ I’m not sure yet. I want to go into engineering. But more biomedical. I’m not even sure what school I would like to go to or what school I can get into.”

 

“ Well I’m pretty you can get into any school based on merit alone. I’ve only known you a day and i can already see how much of a genius you are.”

Peter smiled as they kept walking to class. It was nice to have someone other than his family to place so much confidence in him.

-/-

 

Peter sighed as he finally got a text from Ned. He had tried to look for him after first period, but apparently he was sick and was at home. There were also no new texts from Wade. He knew he was on a mission, but he still felt a bit lonely when he didn’t text him.

“ Peter. “ 

“ Huh?”

Harry chuckled. 

“ I asked if you needed any help carrying your books.”

“ No. I’m alright.”

“ I don’t mind helping you carry them. It’s no problem.”

“ Don’t worry, I good Harry.”

“ Harry!” A group of girls squealed as they walked by. One of the girls, a pretty blonde, walked up to them and latched onto Harry’s arm. 

 

“ I’m having a party this weekend, you should come.”

Harry smiled back at Peter. “ Do you want to go?” He asked.

The girl’s expression soured. “ He’s not invited.”

Harry frowned and dislodged the girl from his arm. “ Well then i guess Im not going.”

With that Harry walked away and Peter followed.

 

“ You could have gone.”

Harry shook his head. “ That’s alright. I rather hang out with you instead. You are much more fun. Besides someone promised to tutor me in chemistry.” He flashed a bright grin and Peter laughed. 

-/-

 

Harry separates from Peter before they left the building with promises that he would text him later after acquiring his number during lunch.  
He could tell that Harry really didn’t want another run in with his dad if he could avoid it. He couldn’t blame him, his dad was intense at times. 

 

Peter smiled and waved at his dad when he saw him again leaning against his car. He seemed to be in a better mood when he noticed there was one less person walking beside him.

“ Hey, squirt. Ready to go?”

Peter nodded and hopped in the car. 

 

-/-

Hi everyone! Here is the next update. I hope everyone likes it!


	4. A New Complication

“Who is texting you? That’s like the third time it went off and it hasn’t even been a full minute yet.” Morgan said. He was moving schematics quickly on the visual display, adding his own input occasionally. They often did this together. It was like their bonding time. 

Pete rolled his eyes. “ Just someone from school.” He adjusted an equation in the hologram, watching its reaction. 

“ Is this someone hot?”

“ Really Morgan?”

“ What? It’s an innocent question.”

“ Innocent my ass. You just want another guy to bang.”

“ Guilty as charged.”

“Did you not learn from the last incident? You were trying to have sex with a college student so that he could give you alcohol. Poppa literally kicked your ass.”

“ I know. It was my ass. He beated it freaking black and blue. I thought Captain America was supposed to be wholesome and saint like. That spanking was not saint like. It was like sadistic dominatrix like.”

“ Not the image i want of our father.”

They worked in complete silence until Morgan decided to break it.

“ So is he hot?”

“ Morgan!” Peter exclaimed scandalized.

“ What? I’m curious and you should know by now there are certain things I never learn. So how hot is he? I mean after hearing about you and Wade I have my reservations regarding your tastes but I still have hope for you.”

Peter sighed and shrugged. “ I guess he’s a little hot.” 

Morgan smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he rushed to Peters side. 

“ Show me a pic!”

Peter unlocked his phone and looked for the picture that Harry and sent him of himself. It was easier to just please him then to hear him whine. Peter showed him a picture that Harry sent of him after he had just finished working out. He was shirtless and had sweat dripping down his muscular torso. 

 

“ Damn! Where the hell did you find him? Can we trade schools? He is hot as hell. I would totally give him the Morgan Stark-Rogers special. So did you ride that knot yet?”

Peter laughed as he lightly pushed on Morgan’s shoulder. “ Stop being vulgar. And no I didn’t. We are just classmates.”

“ So does this mean you dumped Wade.”

“ I’m still seeing Wade, he’s my boyfriend.”

Morgan gave a low whistle. “ Damn Peter. Remind me never to call you goody two shoes ever again. You’re dating a merc and you’re also banging a pretty hot side piece; I’m impressed.”

 

“ You are such an idiot.”

Morgan just laughed.

“ But seriously though don’t tell our parents that I’m seeing Wade or texting Harry. They would flip.”

“ I understand the Wade part, but why the Harry part.”

“ He’s Norman Osborn’s son.”

“ Shit, Petey-pie you know how to pick him. Dad freaking hates him. Does he know his son goes to your school?”

“ Yeah. He saw him talking to me and you could probably guess how that went.”

“ Yeah i could just imagine. But he’s hot though. I would totally sleep with him.”

 

“ So you could add another notch to your bed post?”

Morgan smirked. “ You’re Damn right.”

Peter shook his head and smiled. “ You are going to get in trouble again.”

“ If they find out yes. But I’m being pretty discreet with my new partner.”

“ New partner?”

“ Yes, whenever I’m bored I call him. It’s like a friends with benefits sort of deal.”

“ Please tell me he’s not like in his forties.”

“ Ewww. No. He’s our age. And let me tell you.” Morgan mouth the words oh my god. “ He Can pound my ass like no tomorrow. Yesterday he held me up against a dresser and I thought I was going to die and go to heaven. He is gifted with that dick of his.”

 

Peter laughed. “ Be Careful or you are going to have to explain to our parents why you caught chlamydia. “

“ Please I’m always careful. I make sure my partners are clean and wear a little raincoat.”

 

Peter shook his head. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

“ Don’t worry mom, he’s clean. He always wears a condom before he screws me. Hell we even use a dam when he eats me out.”

“ Eww. I did not need to know that.”

Morgan Just shrugged.

 

The phone dinged again with a new text. 

“ Ohhhh. What did he say?”

“ None of your business.”

“I want to see,” Morgan whined as he reached for the phone. 

“ It’s Private.”

“ Oh my god! Is it a dick pic? I really want to see now! How big is he?”

“ That’s gross. Stop trying to climb on me and I’ll show you.”

Morgan hopped down off of Peter and waited expectantly.

Peter sighed and showed him a text. 

“ ‘Are you free this Saturday?’” Morgan read.  
“ Sounds Like he wants to meet you.”

“ Yeah for chem homework. Nothing else.”

“ Sorry to break it to you Pete, no sends a half naked pic with the idea of just doing chem homework or a tutoring section. Ha e you ever watch porn. It never ends with them doing chem homework.”

“ Wow. You would compare life to porn.”

“ they had to get the inspiration from somewhere.”

“ You are ridiculous.”

It dinged again.

“‘ if not Sunday is fine. Or you can tell me what days you are free.’ He must really want to get that chem homework done.” Morgan said sarcastically.

Morgan snatched the phone from his brother. “ Hey give that back!” Peter snapped as Morgan quickly typed out a text and sent it. “ What did you say?”

A ding quickly followed as Peter took the phone back. 

 

Peter: “ What did you have in mind?”

Harry: we can do whatever you want. I don’t mind. What do you like to do?

 

Peter looked up at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“ It means rich boy here has a little crush on a certain omega. Does he walk with you down the hallways and carries your books for you.”

Peter thought about it for a second about Harry’s recent offer.

“Shit.”

“ Or fuck. I think that’s more appropriate.”  
Peter shot him a glare, but never got to respond. 

The doors to the lab open and they both looked up. “ And how are my Favorite boys doing?”

“ Good,” Morgan said.

“Wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to Dum-E and U.”

“ Dad,” they whined.

Tony chuckled. “ Just kidding. How are you two? Not planning world domination yet are we?”  
Tony kissed the side of Morgan’s head and did the same to Peter.

“ No, we are just going over the plans for the new Quintjet.”

 

“ Perfect! Why don’t we take a look?”

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t ignore Morgan’s knowing look.

 

-/-

 

That might Peter didn’t Respond any further to Harry’s texts as they came coming up till midnight.

 

Harry: we can go this weekend to this restaurant close to my house.

Harry: I think you’ll like it.

Harry: it won some awards or something i think. 

Harry: there this movie coming out next weekend. It’s supposed to be good. It’s by that director that won that award last year. We can go see it after chem homework.

 

Harry: we can also try that sushi place that opened near school just last week if you like sushi. I know it’s not for everyone. 

 

Harry: does your dad always pick you up from school. 

Harry: not judging. I’m just curious. I heard he was pretty busy. That was all. 

 

Harry: it’s not like it’s uncool or anything

Harry: its very nice that he does that.

Harry: he seems pretty nice.

 

Harry: there’s a gala next month according to my dad. Are you going? I think your dad is going or at least SI is. Want to hang out if you’re there? It’s so boring at these places. It would be nice to finally be able to hang out with some good company.

Harry: you’re probably asleep by now. I just wanted to say goodnight:)

-/-

“ Hey Peter.” Harry said as he jogged in over. “ So are you free Saturday? You never texted back. 

Peter gave him a sheepish look. Of course he won’t text back. He had a boyfriend. “ Sorry i for busy.”

Harry just smiled. “ No problem. So are you free? There’s this restaurant down town that is pretty nice that we could try.”

Peter shook his head. Harry was really nice and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings and it felt nice to have someone to talk to that treated him like a normal person other than Ned. “ Sorry But i have this family thing this weekend and I can’t miss it.”

Harry frowned a bit. “ Yeah i understand. It’s important to have some family time. I know your dad must be busy a lot.”

“ He is, but he somehow still finds time for us.”

“ Harry!” They both turned to see a girl walking up to them. 

Harry just nodded at her. 

“ My friends and I are going to go get some coffee later today after school at this nice cafe down the street, want to come?”

Harry turned toward Peter. “ Peter?” He questioned. The girl glared at him.

Peter gave him a long look. He was hope he wasn’t getting paranoid over what Morgan had said, but he thinks that he was right about this whole Harry situation. 

Peter shook his head. “ You can go, I have to get home after school. I’m... babysitting tonight. Well I better get to class.” Peter said quickly before he dashed off.

 

He heard Harry call after him, but didn’t turn around. He was dating Wade. He didn’t to he around Harry. 

 

-/-

“ Did Wade ever text you back,” Ned asked during gym as they walked the track.

Peter shook his head. “ No. I miss him. I hope he is ok.”

“ Probably is. I never met him, but he seems indestructible.”

 

Peter laugh. “ He certainly is.”

Peter looked up and saw Harry surrounded by a group of omegas and betas. He looked up as well. He smiled and gave Peter little wave. Peter gave a little wave back. He really didn’t want to be rude.

“ I think he likes you.” Ned said.

“ Morgan thinks the same. He was texting a lot yesterday.”

 

“ Really? What does you dad have to say?”

“ He doesn’t know.”

“ Let’s how he doesn’t find out. Your dad can go crazy at times.”

“ You’re telling me.”

 

“ Hey Pete.”

Peter turned and saw Harry there. 

“Hey,” Peter respondes back.

 

“ Do you mind if I walked with you?”

“ Sorry but I’m walking with Ned.”

 

“ I don’t mind if all three of us walk together, if that’s fine.” Harry then looked over at Ned and he shrugged, obviously not wanting to start anything. Peter gave him a subtle glare. The traitor.

 

Harry smiled and they continued on their way. Peter thought he saw some of the omegas and betas glare at them. 

“ So how have you been doing in Spanish?”

And the conversation began like that. He had included Ned too, which surprised Peter, but he was thankful for. However never during that time did Harry’s bright smile falter once.

 

-/-

“ Watch it,” James growled at him as he moved by him in the hallway of their suite. 

Peter looked at his face and saw a decent size bruise.

What the hell was that about?

-/-

Thanks for reading my story so far! I have read the comments and I hope this peek into their family life is as good as you all hoped. Please keep commenting. :)


	5. Heated

It was two weeks later when Peter got a text from Wade. He told him to meet up with him. He told his parents that he was going to be spending the night at Ned’s and informed Ned’s so that he wouldn’t accidentally blow his cover.

 

“I missed you,” Peter said when Wade opened the door to his apartment. 

“ Me too babe.”

Peter felt himself being lifted and he wrapped his legs and arms around Wade, diving down into a kiss. He heard the door slam behind him and felt his body hit it. 

 

Wade nipped at his neck and began to grind into Peter. Peter moaned as he clawed at Wades back, pulling at his grey shirt.

“ Missed so much baby,” Wade groaned.

Peter just let out a moan as he threw his back as Wade thrusted his hips forward.

Wade captured Peters lips again and pulled him away from the door and began walking to What Peter could assume was the bedroom. He didn’t think about it too much as Wade slipped his tongue passed his lips and rubbed it obscenely against his own.

Peter gasped and grabbed onto Wade tighter. Next he felt himself falling with Wade on top of him. Wade kissed and sucked along his neck and bit his ear when he reached it. Peter gave a soft whine. Wade licked the abused skin once before kissing it.

“ Get undressed,” He panted.

Peter nodded and began to take of his shirt. Wade took his off as well. 

Peter was about to undo his pants, but Wade pushed him back down. Wade lowered his head and latched into a nipple, sucking it greedily. Peter cried out. He gripped the sheets on the bed, not sure what else to do with his hands. He heard the buckle of his pants coming undo and the zipper being pulled down. Wade kissed his way to his other nipple, lapping around the areola before patching into it. 

Peter whimpered and pushed his chest forward, not sure what to do, but following his pleasure. He get Wades hand over his jeans, groping him. It was a soft movement.

Wade pulled off and held Peter down by his hips. Wade looked at one waiting for a confirmation.

“ J-Just nothing that can get me pregnant. D-don’t want to risk it.”

Wade nodded as he pulled Peter’s jeans and underwear off. Once he was naked wade spread Peters legs. He grabbed a packet from his back pocket. He opened it up and poured the lube on his fingers. 

Peter squirmed nervously.

“ Keep your eyes on me.”

Peter nodded.

Wade leaned forward and captured his lips once again. 

Peter get Wade begin to stroke his cock. He made shallow thrusts into his hand. Wade licked his lips and kissed him again. Peter lost track of how long they kissed, feeling himself drifting into bliss.

Peter gasped when he felt something prod at his entrance. 

“ Shhhh. It’s alright, babe. I’ll be gentle.” Wade coaxed. 

He circled around his hole again. Gently rubbing. He felt his finger softly breached it. Peter jumped and pushed Wade off of him. 

Wade looked at him alarmed as Peter began to cry. “ S-Sorry. I-I-I...” Peter shook his head and put his face in his hands.

Wade sat next to Peter bringing him to his chest. “ Shhh.... it’s alright babe. It can be scary the first time.”

“ But I wanted to do it! I love you. I wanted-“

“ Peter, it’s a big thing and shouldn’t be taken lightly. It’s fine. We can try again some other time. We just got to excited and things moved a bit too fast. It’s fine.”

 

“ You’re not mad at me are you?”

Wade shook his head and looked at him, a somber expression on his face. “ Babe, I will never get mad with you about something like this. I love you and care for you. I want you to know that.”

Peter nodded.

“ I’ll cook is something. What do you feel like Mac and cheese or just the Mac?”

Peter shook his head. “ Can you just hold me for a bit.”

Wade nodded. “ I can do that.”

He readjusted himself and pulled Peter onto his chest, holding him close.

 

-/-

 

“ Peter, are you okay?”

Peter looked at Harry.

“ I’m fine.”

“ You just seem real tired and you did the same problem twice.”

Peter looked down at his paper and Harry was right. He sighed as he scratched through one of the duplicates. 

“ Peter are you sure you are okay?”

Peter nodded. He was still thinking about what happened with Wade. He had told him it was okay, but Peter felt guilty. He wanted to be with Wade in that way, he really did. He even told him so. But he just freaked out.  
Wade was so good to him. He wanted to take care of him. How did he find someone as kind and understanding as him? He never pressured him and had spoiled him afterward, making him food and cuddling with him. Wade had even sent him texts regularly  
Throughout the day. 

“ You know you can tell me anything right? You can talk to me.”

Peter smiled and nodded again. 

Peter just wished that he could be with Wade like that. He wanted to show him how much he loved him. He wanted to be serious with Wade. He knew omegas Wades age wouldn’t have this problem. Why should he?

He also had to be careful with Harry. He was getting very close. He really like him, he really did, but he was with Wade. He loved him. 

Harry has recently been bringing Peter snacks and coffee in the morning, much to the chagrin of the other omegas and betas. He repeatedly told him he didn’t need to do that, but he would bring something again the very next day. 

Peter looked back at his work and continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is the next chapter. Hope you like it:) please leave your comments. Also please give ideas for additional stories:)


	6. No More Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. School and work have been real busy and I am having trouble keeping you.

“ Fuck Steve, we got an hour... ahh.. make it quick,” Tony moaned as Steve nipped his bond mark. 

Bucky was at work and needed to be picked up soon. It was established long ago that a enhanced super Solider with anger management issues did not do well in New York City traffic. Well... it was that and the fact that the first and last time Bucky and gotten out of the car he was driving to test the steering wheel out of the car that cut him off was not really acceptable. Then the kids would have to be picked up from school. 

“ Fuck babe, so good.” Steve kisses Tony’s shoulder through his shirt.

Tony quickly unbuckled his pants and Steve pushed it down below his butt, revealing his slick hole.

“ Damn, babe, already so wet for me.”

“ Only for you, just put it in me. I’m wet enough.”Tony panted. 

Steve quickly undid his belt and zipper, not bother to push down his pants. Then froze.

“ Babe?,” Tony Asked.” Kinda expecting a good dicking here.”

“ I need a condom.”

“ I’m on the pill.”

“ You said that last time and that’s how we ended up with Jamie.”

“ Well this one works.”

“ I don’t think I want another kid. I rather face Hydra than have one of those little monsters attack me bescsuse the are hungry. They scare me Tony. And I can’t handle them. They are like maniacs. Peter is our best one and he was about to fuck Wade Wilson. Wade Wilson Tony! And you know what Maria did? She put a fucking steak knife in my blender because she wanted to know what it will do. Tony we are running a fucking insane asylum and Buck, you and I can’t get out.”  
Tony sighed at his husbands mini panic attack. 

“ Honey this one is like super effective against super soldier serum. We tested it. Now come on, just....”

 

“ Tony What about Sarah? The little shit is like if Chucky was actually real. She was throwing the kitchen knives at her stuffed animals. We have shitty genes, that’s why they are fucking nuts! And the serum just makes them crazier! Why the fuck you think Bucky’s kids are like little fucking maniacs? Your kids at least want to bang everything that walks by and or experiment. That can be managed with a rifle to shoot away dip shit wayward alphas and a schedule to make sure they eat. But either way I don’t think my heart can handle the stress of another kid. We need to be safe.”

“ Babe you are over-“

Tony was interrupted when the alarms started to blare. Needless to say they were not happy with Dr. Doom and his little stunt at all.

Tony just wanted to have sex.

 

-/-

“ Don’t you think we will be caught,” Morgan whispered to the body pressed behind him. He was answered with a soft thrust. Morgan gasped out.

“ You know Aunt Wanda has some weird mind reading power right? She could tell my parents and it will be a shit show.” Morgan moaned as another thrust rubbed against his prostate.

“ So big... oh fuck...” Morgan moaned as he felt the cock harden inside of him. 

 

“ You know what I just realized? Aunt Wanda is still hot as fuck. Especially with that mini shirt she was wearing today. And she still has a nice set of tits. How the fuck did she end up with Uncle Vis-ow! Fine I won’t talk about anyone else and how hot there are. Fuck, you didn’t need to bite.” 

A growl was the only response.

“ Fine whatever. Just fuck me.”

And Morgan didn’t have another coherent thought after that.


	7. Quality Time

“ Baby can you wake for me?” A husky voice asked.

Peter groaned and tried to cuddle further into his pillow. The voice chuckled. Peter gasped out as he get a pair of soft lips on his neck.

“ You’re so cute in the morning but we have together up.”

Peter cracked open an eye and saw a familiar face. 

“ Harry?” 

Harry chuckled. “ Were you expecting someone different?”

Peter pushes himself onto his elbows and noticed he was in his NASA sweater and blue sweatpants. He immediately gets embarrassed as he saw Harry basically naked expect for a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. My god did he look like a model, Peter thought. 

Peter felt his face burn when he caught himself staring to long at the muscular chest and strong abdominal muscles. 

“ What babe? Like what you see?”

Peter nodded, a bit shy. 

“ Well that’s good because I like what I see,” Harry said in a sultry voice as he leaned forward and captured Peters lips. Harry slid one hand behind his head to cradle it as he balanced the rest of his weight on his knees and his free hand. Peter felt his hand run through his curls and gave them a gentle tug, eliciting a small gasp from him. 

“ So good baby...love the way you feel...” Harry whispered against his lips. “ Don’t have much time... want to make you... feel so good..”

Peter couldn’t even respond with that way Harry kissed and cradled him against his body. 

“ Do you want me to make you feel good baby?” Harry whispered as he withdrew his lips.

Peter whined and tried to push Harry back down so that they could kissed.

Harry laughed. “ Gotta talk to me, babe.”

Peter gave an exasperated sigh and threw his head back.

“ Yes. The answer is yes. Do whatever you want.” Peter growled.

Harry chuckled. “ Missed you too babe.”

Harry began to kiss his neck and nipped at his neck as a hand went under his shirt.  
He slowly crawled up until it reached his nipple. Peter sighed at the contact as Harry played and teased the nub. He kissed Peters cheek and looked at him in his eyes. He smiled as he gently stroked his cheek and played with his hair. 

“ Can I take you shirt off?” 

Peter nodded and began to wiggle out of it.   
Harry didn’t waste anytime In latching onto the other nipple. He gently tugged on the nipple and lapped it with his tongue right after. Peter moaned in response. Harry grasped the other nippled with his thumb and forefinger and began to tweak and pull at it. Peter arched his chest so that as much of his chest as possible got into Harry’s mouth. Harry grazed his teeth along the nub and Peter let out a gasp. 

Harry pushed himself off of him and began to crawl down his body, leaving kisses along the way. He briefly stopped at his belly button and swirled his tongue around in it until Peter squirmed and whined. 

Peter sighed and let his hands lay limp beside his head when Harry began to kiss the sharp edges of his hips. 

“Hey, Petey, can I you know...” 

Harry was playing with the hem of his bottoms. Peter nodded and lifted his hips so that Harry could take them off. He gently tugged them of his legs and settled himself into the V of his leg. He began to run his hands up and down Peters sides. 

Peter sighed at the contact.

“ Do you want me to finger you baby? Open you up with my tongue? I know you said you never done anything penetrative before and it will be too soon to mount you. But I can make you feel so good Peter... do you want that?”

 

“ Yes... god... yes...” Peter breathes out.

Harry chuckled as he lowers his head and placed a kiss on the shaft of his penis. Peter would have jumped off the bed if Harry’s hands weren’t there. Harry chuckled again. “ Gotta stay put love.”

Harry grabbed his penis and began to lick dirty strip from the base to the head. Peter reaches down and tangled his fingers in Harry’s thick locks. 

Harry’s other hand swirled around his opening, painting the area with his slick.   
Harry placed another-

Peter sprung upward when he felt the cold water douse him.

“ Fucking A Pete, it smells like a fucking whorehouse,” Morgan groused.

“ Morgan, What the fuck?” He growled. 

Morgan rolled his eyes. “ Time for school. Be glad it’s me and not our parents. I’ll buy you some time, just hurry up and get showered and dress.” With that Morgan walked out the door. 

 

Peter sighed and put his head in his hands. What the fuck had that been about? 

“


	8. Sorry Harry

Peter groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a fucking wet dream and it wasn’t of his boyfriend. What the fuck had that been about? Speaking of boyfriends, Wade had not contacted him. He was beginning to worry. Why didn’t he contact him? Was he hurt or being held captive? 

“ Hey Pete!”

Not fucking now. Peter put on his best fake smile as he turned around. He had avoided Harry for most of the day. It had been made easier as he had been absent for a good part of it until apparently their last class.

“ Hi, Harry,” Peter said cheerfully.

The other teen beamed at him and smiled. 

“ It’s... um.. nice to see you again. Yeah I kinda had a dentist appointment today so I was able to miss most of school, but I missed hanging out with you.”

Peter tried not to wince. This guy did not give up. They started walking to their next class together. 

“ You too Harry.”

 

“ So... I’m having This party this weekend. It’s at the family mansion, it’s like 30 minutes outside the city.”

 

“ Sounds nice,” Peter interjected nonchalantly.

“ I’m hoping it’ll be nice. The party i mean. The mansion is like super nice. It’s been in my family for generations.”

“ That’s cool.”

 

“ Yeah, i guess it is. My parents are out of town and I will get the house to myself for the week. So I decided what’s the harm of throwing a party or something, you know?”

“ I guess.”

“ So any way,I was wondering if maybe you would like to come,” Harry looked at him hopefully.

Peter turned to him, but before he could say anything Harry interrupted.

“ You Can bring your friends if you want. I’m totally cool with that. I know it kinda sucks to be at a party and not like know anyone. It is more than fine with me.”

“ I’m not really the party type, Harry. Besides  
I promised my parents that I would look after my siblings since they are going out on a date this weekend.”  
That was total bullshit. They weren’t planning a date night this week and if they were they would hire a babysitter, aka Natasha. And said babysitter would be responsible for babysitting Peter as well. He had tried to convince them that he didn’t need one, but his pleas fell in deaf ears especially after they found him in his birthday half dressed with Wade.  
Harry’s face fell. “ Oh... um... that’s ok I guess. I’m pretty sure I’ll have another party sooner or later. I understand family is important and if they need you, then it can’t be help.”  
Peter just gave him a small smile. Maybe that would...  
“ But Pete.” Peter internally groaned.  
“ How about We see each other after school today? I know it’s last minute, but I would like to get to know you better. I really like you Pete and I want to spend time with you.” He gently grabbed on to Peters hand.  
This man was so persistent.  
“ I really don’t think it’s a good idea...”  
“ Is it because of who my father is? Like i know he can be an a...”  
“ It’s not that.”  
“ Is it something I did?”  
“No it isn’t...”  
“ Peter, I really like you and I know this sounds cheesy, but I’ve felt this way about anyone. Please tell me what it is. I swear I’ll change.” Harry pleaded.  
Peter softly pulled his Hand from Harry.  
“ Harry you’re a great guy, but I have a boyfriend.”  
“ But people break up, we can...”  
“We kind’ve been together since I was 14 and he means the world to me. I love him. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met and even though we had our rough patches, we still love each other. I like you, but only as a friend. He is like my Knight and shining armor and I can’t imagine being with anyone else, but him. I’m sorry Harry.”  
Harry Gave him a sad smile, “ I’m sorry too. I guess I’ll see you around.”  
Harry turned and walked away.  
Peter did truly love Wade, but why was this so hard?  
Maybe he should go to Wades apartment tonight. Maybe he just forgot to call Peter and tell him he returned. Yes, that is what he will do.  
-/-

“ Oh...oh fuck...,” Morgan mewled as the tongue lapped greedily at his hole. That is that problem with people. Every fucking guy in the whole world wants you to give him a blow job. They are like ‘just do it, it’s not big deal.’ But then when You wanted someone to eat you out, oh no it’s a fucking problem. They are like ‘ oh is it really sanitary?’  
Morgan would always scoff. Like having a dick in your mouth is any cleaner. And then there are those people who are so unenthusiastic and make it look like it’s a chore. That would piss him off so much. He just gave them the best fucking blow job of their life, they Can at least fake being enthusiastic. It wasn’t like their knot was made out of fucking gold or something. What pricks.

Morgan gasped as he felt a certain tender part being touched. 

Morgan reached down and grabbed on the hair of his lover tightly. Lover... He never thought the word would mean so much to him.  
Morgan was constantly dreaming and thinking of this man. He noticed how he would stare at him like is dad did to his poppa. 

“ I’m...I’m...” Morgan was not able to finish the thought as he came with a groan.  
Morgan panted and closed his eyes. He felt his liver gently stroking his hair and he purred. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the man.  
“ I can return the favor if you want.”  
He just shook his head and continued to stroke his hair. He leaned down to kiss Morgan’s forehead. Morgan smiled up at him and tilted his head, hoping he would get the cue. Thankfully he did, but the kiss was chaste. The man pulled the blanket up to Morgan’s shoulders.  
Morgan smiled up at him. He thinks he is in love. They’ve been seeing each other for about six months and his infatuation for him is still strong. He just hopes that when he tells him he is actually in high school and not a college student that he won’t get mad with him. 

-/-

James looks at his phone and sighs when he read the text message. He typed out a quick reply, telling them he would be there right away. God he had become such a fucking pushover. He couldn’t believe he was going to ditch his SHIELD training so he could get tampons and some ibuprofen.  
His phone went off again. He looked at the message.  
Ok tampons, ibuprofen, Hersey’s Kisses and Ben and Jerry’s ice cream.  
His phone went off again.  
Ok Ben and Jerry’s caramel ice cream. And two pints this time because god forbid those two share.  
James sighed again. He wished their parents would fucking kill him right now while he still had a sliver of dignity left.  
His phone went off again. He really didn’t want to look at it but he knew he better if he didn’t want to get his ass torn a new one again for not checking in. He understood their worry, he really did, but it was only one near death experience. He won’t have one of those everyday. Well hopefully he won’t.  
He smiled as he saw the message of ‘ I love you’ surrounded by hearts.  
Ok, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad.


	9. Betrayal

Peter whistled as he opened the front entrance of the run down apartment. He really needed to persuade Wade to invest in better housing. He really couldn’t find the appeal of living in a place where the ceiling was caving in. Peter opened the front door, the locking mechanism long since rusted away.  
He began to climb the steps, careful not to step in the weakened areas he recalled from the last time he visited. It probably would have been safer the scale the wall, but he didn’t want to risk running into any civilians without the mask. He hoped Wade was there and he just forgot to call. He missed him so much. He wouldn’t get mad if he stopped by right? He was just worried like any normal boyfriend would be.   
Peter jumped over the last step, remembering that it tends to sink when you step on it.   
He continued his trek down the hall. The aged   
wall paper was peeling in some places on the wall while there were cracks in the plaster elsewhere. The carpeted floor was heavily stained, making it difficult to discern what color it originally was. Wade said it was a good pace to hideout, but hopefully Peter could persuade him otherwise.   
Peter stopped at the door and smiled. He smoothed his hair and clothes one last time before he took out his spare key and inserted in the door. He felt his excitement course through his body and he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. By the time he pushed open the door, it felt as if he were ready to combust.  
“ Wade, are you....”

Peter felt the words die on his lips when he saw who was on the couch. That was defiantly Wade, naked, laying on the couch. But that was not Peter riding him. Peter remembered seeing her, the beautiful raven haired woman. He couldn’t forget Vanessa: Wade’s long time girlfriend. They both looked up in surprised.   
Peter didn’t know how long he had been standing there until Wade was in front of him.   
“ Peter....”  
“ Is this why you didn’t text me?” He asked softly.   
Wade sighed.  
“ You said you loved me.” He said in a near whisper.  
“ Peter, babe, it was never going to work out. You need to understand that. I have needs too...”  
Wade never finished as Peter slapped him across the face. He felt the tears run down his face and blur his vision.  
“ You fucking liar! Don’t ever talk to me again!”  
Peter ran out of there. He hated Wade. He hated his life. He hated that he was too naive to see his coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but wanted to add something. I’m hoping the next one will be longer.


	10. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I’ve been super busy with school and work. I hope you like the new chapter.

Peter ended up going to Harry’s party. Ned was there too but he lost him shortly after arriving when he went to talk to some girl from their chemistry class. Peter didn’t mind, he really didn’t want to be around anyone any way. He was just here for the free alcohol. Peter looked down at the red plastic cup in his hand. How much did he have already? He couldn’t remember. He shrugged and downed the entire cup before heading to the dance floor.  
There were a mass of bodies, pushing and grinding against one another. He moved with the music, raising his arms over his head before letting them travel down his body sensually. He was a good dancer. He knew he didn’t get that from his pops, who was still a terrible dancer even after all these years. He got it from his dad. He even thought him a few styles like the waltz and some other moves.  
. He felt two hands on his hips from behind. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. Peter didn’t really know the guy. He knew he was on the baseball team and that was about it. He didn’t mind and continued to dance.   
“ You’re so pretty. Such a beautiful omega,” the guy whispered into Peters ear.  
Peter just gave a soft hum.  
The guy chuckled. He kept his hands on Peters hips and moved with him.  
Peter didn’t mind. He just wanted to   
Forget about everything right now.   
“ Want something to drink?” The guy asked.  
Peter just nodded and followed him off the dance floor. Peter get the room move. He wondered how much alcohol he drank. He maybe should have kept count. They went into the dining area where an array of alcohol was laid out on the table. The guy poured some scotch into two red cups and handed one to Peter.  
“ Here you go gorgeous.”  
If Peter were less drunk he would have commented, but this was his 10th or maybe 19th drink. He didn’t remember. And he metabolized alcohol differently. He was still able to get drunk but it took a bit. He knew he had to be somewhat drunk. His head felt cloudy and the room tilted a bit at times when he turned his head a certain way.  
The guy pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “ You’re absolutely beautiful.” He leaned in closer as if he were going to kiss him. Peter turned his head away as he pushed him away.   
The guy roughly grabbed his jaw to have him face him. “ What the hell was that for you bitch,” he growled.  
Peter pushes him off of him again.   
“ Why you little slut!” The guy roughly grabbed his upper arm.   
“ Hey What the hell is going on?”   
Peter looked up and so Harry walking toward them, scowling.  
“ This Little whore-“   
The guy never got to finish his sentence as Harry punched him squarely in the face. He collapsed to the floor and held on to his bloody nose.  
“ Call him that again and I swear you will regret it,” Harry growled threateningly.  
Peter tried to step forward but he stumbled.  
Harry quickly grabbed him to support him.   
“ Woah there Pete. I don’t need you following. Come on let’s get you to someplace a little safer.”  
Peter didn’t say anything as Harry wound an arm aliens his torso and led him away.   
Peter couldn’t remember where they were going. By the time he refocused he was halfway up a set of stairs.   
“ Where....we going?” Peter slurred.  
Harry sighed. “ I’m dropping you off in my room and closing it behind me. You are going to sleep this off and I’ll check up on you in half an hour.”  
Peter whined. “ Don’t wanna.”  
“ Not your choice Pete. You’re drunk as hell.”  
Peter grumbled,” Am not.”  
“ Yeah sure.”  
“ I can still recite periodic table.”  
Harry chuckled. “ I bet you can, but you can’t even walk a straight line. You’re really drunk.”  
They were walking down a hall now.”  
“ No. don’t wanna.” Peter whined again but didn’t fight when Harry led him into a room.  
“ You are going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow. How much did you drink.”  
Peter squinted at him for a moment. “ What was the question? I forgot.”  
Harry shook his head and led him to the bed. Peter sat down with a bounce and giggled. “ It’s bouncy.”  
Harry smiled and shook his head. He just needed to get Peter tucked in and he will probably be out like a light. He reached down to take of peters shoe.   
“ No!” He whined and pulled his foot back.  
“ You can’t sleep in your shoes.” Harry tried to reach for his other foot.  
“ No!” Peter pulled his other leg out of Harry’s reach.  
Harry sighed. “ Come on Pete. You need to sleep..”  
“ No!” Peter pouted.   
Peter jumped up until he stood on the bed.   
“ Peter what are You doing? Get down,” Harry said panicked.  
Peter laughed and jumped. “ Squishy.”  
“ Peter this isn’t funny. You’re going to get hurt.”  
“ Nmmm.....not.” he mumbled happily. He jumped again and giggled.   
Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How the hell did Peter become like this? If he cracks his skull Stark would surely kill him.   
“ Harry look!”  
Harry looked up to see Peter somersault off the bed. Harry felt his heart stop.  
“Ta-da!” Peter squealed in delight as he Landry perfectly on his feet.  
‘ What the fuck?’ Harry thought. He needed to get him home or Stark was going to kill him if Peter got hurt.  
“ Peter where is your phone.”  
Peter scrunched his face. “ I think I left it at home. Dad has a tracker on it.”  
“ Of course” Harry grumbled. Stark would put a tracker on his kids phone.  
Harry looked up when he heard something softly drop to the floor.  
“ What the fuck?” He moaned.  
Peter giggled. “ Language!” He chastised as he stood before him in his naked glory. Harry kept his eyes trained on Peters face. this guy was killing him.   
Harry sighed. “Peter put your clothes on.”  
Peter pouted. “ Don’t wanna. Not comfy.”  
“ how about I give you some of mine? Maybe it will be more comfortable.”  
Peter smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.  
Harry went to his closet went Peter following behind his excitedly.   
“ Want that one!” He said happily as he pointed to a white button up.  
Harry pulled it from the hanger and handed it to him. Peter slipped it on over his head. Harry really didn’t realize how much smaller he was compared to him despite the lean muscle covering his body.   
Peter giggled when he saw how much longer the sleeves where than his arms. Harry shook his head. At Least he would be dying for someone as cute and sweet as Peter when Stark finds out where is son is and whose clothes he is wearing.  
Harry grabbed some grey sweatpants from another hanger.   
Peter made a face.  
“ You don’t want these?”  
Peter shook his head.  
“ Well you have to wear something. You are half naked.”  
“ Don’t wanna.”  
“I got some boxers. It’ll be more comfy and not as hot.” Harry went to his dresser and pulled out a random blue pair.   
Peter shook his head.   
“ Come on Pete. You gotta put them on.”  
Peter crosses his arms and shook his head again.  
“ Ok how about-“ Harry was interrupted when Peter launched himself at Harry, tackle long him to the ground. What confused him the most though was how he as able to jump on him from that far away.  
“ No! Let’s play Harry!” Peter giggled.   
“ Umm...” Harry tried to come up with something but was too stunned at having Peter basically grind and rub against him.  
“ I have no panties,” Peter loudly whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“ Oh. Um.... that’s interesting.” Harry said, a little panicked. He was so dead. Stark is going to kill him. Not even his dad will be able to save him.   
Harry gulped. Harry lifted one arm to push Peter back. “ Peter... I don’t think- what the fuck!”  
His hand was plastered securely to the ground with what looked like a web.   
“ Language!” Peter giggled.  
“ Peter... darling... what’s on my hand?”  
Peter gave Harry a strange look. “ Webbing.”  
“ Oh ok. How did the webbing get there?”  
“ I put it there.” He said with a confused look on his face.   
“ Where did it come from?” Harry asked gently. He didn’t want to upset Peter. Who knows how he would react. Harry didn’t know what he was dealing with here. He rather play it safe.  
Peter showed him a wrist. “ Here.” Harry thought he looked so adorable when he was confused. But right now was not the time.  
“ Ok. How are you able to do that?”  
Peter tilt his head and squinted his eyes, as if he were studying him. Then he straightened up and smiled. “ This is boring I want to play.” He then grinders his hips into Harry’s.   
“ Peter Wait!” Harry squeaked as he grabbed Peters hip with his free hand.   
Harry immediately regretted it. Peter looked down at him heartbroken and began to cry.  
“ You don’t want me either?” He whimpered, “What’s wring with me? Is it because I’m a virgin and have no experience?”  
Harry looked at him stupefied. “ No baby, no. It’s not that. You have a boyfriend remember?”He cooed as he rubbed his exposed hip.  
Peter wailed at that. “ He broke up with me! He cheated on me! We couldn’t hav sex because-because I was sc-cared.”  
“ Baby. I’m sorry. But that not the reason I don’t want to have sex with you.”  
“ Is it because you hate Spider-Man? “ Peter whimpered.  
Harry gave him a confused look. “ What?”  
“ You hate Spider-Man. Everyone thinks he’s a stupid hero a-and no one likes me...” Peter kept sobbing, his face red and blotchy now.  
“ what Spider-Man?” Harry thought confused. Then he looked at his hand. “Wait, you’re Spider-Man?”  
Peter looked down sadly at him and Harry felt his heart break.   
“ People hate me and think I’m stupid.”  
“ No. No. come here.” Harry motioned Peter to lay down on him. Peter reluctantly complied and snuggled under his chin. Harry wrapped his free arm around him and stroke his back. “ You are the kindest and most beautiful person I know Pete. You’re so smart and kind.”  
Peter huffed at that.  
“ It’s true and you do a cute little scrunch of your nose when you are thinking.”  
Peter lifted his head. “ Do not!”  
Harry chuckled. “ Yes You do. But don’t worry it’s cute.”  
Peter pouted.   
“ But why don’t you want to sleep with me?” He asked softly.   
“ Because i want to romance you. I want to walk down the street holding hands. I want to cuddle on te couch and watch horrible movies. I want to take you to Paris-“  
“ I don’t like Paris,” Peter grumbled and pouted.  
“ Ok. We can go wherever you want.”   
Peter squealed and clapped his hands. “ I want to go to Australia!”  
“ Australia?”  
Peter nodded enthusiastically  
“ I want to pet a kangaroo!.”  
“ I don’t know much about Australia but I’m sure that will be fine.”  
Peter clapped his hands happily before leaning back down and hugging Harry.  
Harry shook his head. He was never going to give Peter alcohol or allow him near it in the future.  
“ Peter?”  
“ Hmm?”  
“ Do you mind getting me out of here?”  
He got no response.   
“ Peter?”  
Still no response.  
“ Babe?”  
Harry was responded by a soft snore.   
Harry sighed and rubbed Peter’s back. Well at least he got to spend some time with his lovely crush.  
******  
“ Steve?” Tony asked.  
Steve looked up from his book.   
“ Yes?”  
“I was wondering-“  
“ No.”  
“ You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” Tony whined.  
“ I already know what you were going to say. And the answer is no. We are not installing a coffee maker in the bedroom.”  
Tony pouted. “ But think of all the benefits!”  
“ No way in hell Tony. If you want coffee you can walk to the kitchen.”  
“ Buts it’s so far in the morning,” Tony whined.  
“ Well you need to exercise. The doctor said you need more cardio.”  
“ But i Don’t wanna.”  
“ And Im pretty sure you are supposed to cut your caffeine intake.”  
Tony gave an indignant cry and and throws himself on the bed.  
They laid quietly on the bed as Steve went back to his reading.  
“ Can i have a llama then?”  
“ No.”


End file.
